DISQUIETUDE
by DianaRose1900
Summary: "He's the only one that I fear" the Dark Lord whispered hoarsely "Who, My Lord" Snape asked, but he feared that he already knew the answer "Draco Malfoy". At the mention of his name and the room ran cold, and footsteps could be heard. What if Harry Ron and Hermione were put in Slytherin, full description on first page. Please read and review guys :)
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

The story starts on the next chapter but please read this one. It's essentially the burb of the book but I couldn't fit it on the description.

This story goes back to the Philosopher's stone. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't meet on the train. Therefore Harry didn't learn about Slytherin. Ron held a lot of resentment built up from years of being bullied by Fred and George. this comes out in the sorting and he too is sorted into Slytherin, and Hermione, despite being a muggle-born is a decendant of Salzar Slytherin himself.

If Hermione, Ron and Harry were sorted into Slytherin and befriended Draco. this story runs through all the books (And films) wait and see what happens about the 4th and 5th book...BUT Here's a sneak peak

 _"What's wrong, My Lord"_

 _"It's him...You see...Severus he is the only one that I fear" The Dark Lord mumbled horsely. Snape knew something as wrong, the Dark Lord laughed in the face of fear._

 _"Who, My Lord?" He asked, holding his breath, hoping to Merlin that his gut feeling was wrong. but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, his heart dropped._

 _"Draco Malfoy" the Dark Lord whispered. As though in fear that he would hear._

 _The door creaked, and footsteps heard._

 _"Tom" Came his cold greeting and a cold fear washed over the room_

How does this effect the final battle.

Yes characters will be O.C but please review guys, tell me what you think.

And yes, this is a Dramione story, with some other pairings mixed in, and it will be M so please be aware or explicit language and adult themes, particularly as the story progresses.

Thank for reading guys, onto the next chapter.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter. Only the plot. Please favourite, follow and review :)**

 **Chapter One**

"You're a wizard 'Arry" the voice echoed in my head. For years the Dursley's had been telling me any talk of wizardry or magic in an conventional sense was unuttered. Ridiculous and nothing more than a folk law, set to keep naughty children on their toes and in good behaviour. At first I was skeptical , who wouldn't be. I was just an average boy living an average life, then suddenly were bombarded by a plague or owls with some mysterious letter addressed to me, who knew exactly where I lived, right down to which room of the house I was primarily locked in. Then, while trying to escape the letters, we're attacked by a giant hairy man claiming I'm a wizard. Frankly it was too much to take in, I didn't believe a word of it. After Dudley's tail I was convinced that it was all a joke.

Anyhow the giant man returned, taking me to the backstreet of London to shop for 'supplies'. Next thing I know I'm being abandoned by the same man at a train station. After realising my ticket was fake and there was indeed no such thing as a platform 9 and ¾ my eye caught onto a dark suited man. For some unknown reason I followed him but after the ordeal I had already endured I figured the situation couldn't get anymore bizarre. Consequently I was wrong, as I watched the man appear to be wearing a cape, similar to those I saw in the backstreets of London. At first I assumed I was being set up, Dudley always went a step too far In ensuring any jokes made revolving around me went of without a hitch. See Dudley was never one to cut corners when it his pride and reputation were at stake. Yet this man simply disappeared into bricks and mortar. Cautious I walked up towards the wall and stroked the bricks. The roughness made me certain that they were in fact solid and no human could go through them. That is until a tall boy, assumed to be a few years my superior, with ragged clothing, a few sizes too small, with blazing ginger head pushed past me, knocking my back into the wall, and much to my disconcert I flew through, dragging my trolley. With a whoosh in my ear I landed on, albeit a platform, where a glamorous steam train stood proudly.

It was at this point my mind started to entertain the fact that even Dudley wouldn't go this far, and I had to consider that possibly, this was real. The conductor came and helped me with my trunk that I mainly packed to keep the Dursley's happy, because God-forbid I ruin another of Dudley's schemes. Last time it got me locked in my cupboard for a whole weekend. The door only opening for water, scraps of cold food and the occasional toilet break. I got on the train and found an empty compartment. Seating myself down, I looked around, wondering if this was all a dream, or more realistically, a nightmare.

I sat alone in the carriage for quite some time, well after it started moving. I was fingering the hard wood of the wand I was given. When the cartridge door was harshly pulled open, revealing a rather dashing young man, dressed in full black clothes. Dark as the night with a small crest on his right breast. He would have been able to slip into the shadows of the night, had it not have been for his platinum-blonde hair, glimmering with sophistication and slicked back revealing furrowed eyebrows and a menacing smirk. Harry knew that he should have feared the young intruder in his carriage however still believing that this was an elaborate trick set out by Dudley, Harry returned the smirk with one of his own. Not near as cruel and ruthless as the blonde boy but enough to make a young girl walking outside of the carriage shudder in fear, which he saw from the corner of his eye.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow at the smirk but didn't back down from the metaphorical fight.

"We shall be arriving at Hogwarts soon. I suggest you put your robes on, Potter" he hissed

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked

The smirk returned to his thin lips, accompanied by a sneer.

"Did you not hear?" He asked curiosity gleamed as a sparkle in his grey eyes.

Harry shook his head.

"You're quite the celebrity. You see, you are the only one who has ever survived the killing curse. No spell can block it. Yet you survive, your something of a miracle" the blonde haired boy said.

"Ha. Yeah ok" Harry scoffed

"Suit yourself Potter" the blonde said as he turned on his heel.

"Don't forget your robes" he called over his shoulder

"Wait" Harry yelled. The blonde stopped but didn't turn around

"What's your name?" Harry asked

"Malfoy" the blonde said. He turned round and smirked.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry blinked and the blonde disappeared.

 **Please review guys tell me what you think.**


End file.
